


Ninjago Star War AU Short Story Collection

by Summertime_Biscuits



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ninjago, Other, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Biscuits/pseuds/Summertime_Biscuits
Summary: Hello! A little preface before we start. I love Ninjago and Star Wars, but I haven’t seen much Star Wars AU content, and I wanted to help fix that. I wanted to write a full out fic, but then I realized how long the Star Wars saga actually is, so instead, this is more of a collection of one-shots with one overarching plotline. Not every single scene is going to be re-written with Ninjago characters, just short stories with the basic AU plot going on. Now this is my AU, my ideas. If you don’t like it/agree with it, that's fine! Please don’t get mad at me because of it. I will be writing these fics in no particular order, so I'll put where it takes place at the beginning. If you want, I can take requests for certain scenes :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Here is the outline of the AU. It was mostly a stream of consciousness, so it might not be the most cohesive. 

At a young age, Garmadon was kidnapped from the Jedi Temple (both he and Wu have extremely high midichlorian counts) and he was taught the ways of the Sith and the dark side of the force. When he was younger and not a Sith Lord, he met Misako, whom he fell in love with. When Wu was younger, he was on a mission but ended up crashing his ship on Tatooine. He met Misako who repaired his ship for him. He offered for her to work at the Jedi temple, but she refused. Garmadon and Misako had Lloyd years later, and Misako brought him to the Jedi temple in secret, fearing the powers of Lloyds father. Garmadon became enraged at this, and killed Misako. He was unable to get Lloyd back from the jedi.

When Lloyd arrives at the temple, Wu tests his midichlorian levels, and he is confirmed to be the chosen one to destroy the Sith.

At the Jedi Temple, Master Wu takes on 4 pupils well before Lloyd is born. Cole, Jay, and the siblings Nya and Kai. These students have some of the highest midichlorian counts that the council has seen, but not close enough to be the chosen one. These jedi are very powerful, and learn quickly. 

Cole and Jay like to stick together, and when Cole becomes a jedi knight, he takes on Jay as his padawan, even though he's only a year and a half younger than him (even if its more of a joke than anything else). Cole and Jay usually take on the front lines of battles, and know many of the clone troopers. Jay is an excellent pilot, while Cole is good at strategizing and keeping calm. 

Nya is a deadly fighter, and is also a fairly good pilot, but she tends to excel in engineering and working with droids. Like his sister, Kai is a powerful jedi and has the highest midichlorian count out of the four of them. He is the second best pilot the Jedi know, second only to Jay (even though Kai crashes most of his ships). The Jedi council were always weary of him, because Kai let his emotions fuel his actions most of the time.

Garmadon figures out how to infiltrate the Jedi. Since Wu has never seen him before and he can hide his identity with the Force, he runs for Chancellor of the senate. He sees Kai and knows his high midichlorian count as well as his frustration with the Jedi. He uses his against Kai and manipulates him to the dark side. 

Just before Kai turns 18, Kai's droid PX-41 (or Pix as he calls them) intercepts a message from the planet of Tatoonie, where Skylor, the daughter of a known crime lord asks for the Jedi to help her escape. She knows her father has connections to the Sith, and promises to help the jedi. After being denied by Wu, Kai runs away with Nya to save her. 

Skylor is brought to the Jedi temple, where she will be protected by the Jedi so her father doesn't get her back. She tells the council that she knows of an apprentice Sith that was on Tatooine for a while. Skylor is force sensitive, but she's not a jedi, and she can fight. Kai falls for Skylor, and Skylor falls for him. After 4 years, they marry in secret. 

Through his whole relationship knowing Skylor, Kai receives nightmares about Skylor dying as well as his unborn child. When he reaches out to Wu about these dreams, he is brushed off and let to suffer without help.

When Lloyd is about 6, the four jedi are now all knights. Wu appoints Kai to take Lloyd as his padawan, even though he is so young. Wu trusts Kai to train him well and Kai accepts. He forms a close bond with Lloyd as he trains him. 

Within the next year, Nya and Jay have both been given the rank of Jedi master. Kai is angered by this, and is desperate to become a master. 

Kai is elected to go on a mission to protect the prodigy 14 year old queen of Naboo, Queen Murakami (or later known as Harumi Murakami). Wu instructs Kai to bring 9 year old Lloyd, and Jay goes with him. While on flight with the queen, Lloyd meets one of her handmaids, Rumi, who is secretly Harumi disguised. When they arrive at Naboo, the queen offers for them to stay for a day to rest.

During the Clone Wars, Senator Garmadon is captured, and Nya and Kai go to rescue him. He is being held hostage by Ultra Violet, a Sith apprentice. During the rescue, Kai kills Ultra Violet. 

Kai reaches out to Garmadon about the visions and nightmares. Garmadon reveals himself to Kai, and Kai joins the dark side, believing it will save his wife. He is christened Darth Rekka (ray-KAH)

Wu senses the disturbance in the force, realising that Garmadon is his brother and a Sith Lord. He and a few other Jedi go to arrest him, but Garmadon kills the Jedi who came, except for Wu who escapes in time.

Master Wu evacuates with Cole, Jay, and taking Lloyd personally, knowing that if he doesn’t they might not survive. Cole and Jay go in one ship while Wu and Lloyd go in another. Nya, who was busy trying to hold off the droid army, evades being killed. Order 66 is executed, and one of the clone ships tracks down Jay and Cole. They escape with their lives, but are presumed dead. Darth Rekka goes on a rampage and kills the younglings. He then goes to Mustafar to kill the trade federation leaders. 

Cole and Jay do survive and end up working for Skylor’s dad, Master Chen, the famous crime lord. 

Nya goes back to the temple, feeling a disturbance. There, she finds Skylor. Nya and Skylor discover the massacre and track down Darth Rekka using Pix. When they reach the planet, Skylor reprimands Rekka and leaves him. When Rekka sees that Nya is behind her, he pushes her away, giving her a concussion. Rekka fights Nya, and she ends up cutting off Rekkas right arm and legs. She leaves Rekka as Rekka is dying. Garmadon saves Darth Rekka just in time.

Nya and Skylor flee to a nearby planet, as Skylor has gone into labour. She gives birth to a baby girl named Mai. Wu finds Nya in the last moment of peace. He gives her Lloyd and he informs Nya about what happens at the Jedi temple, and instructs her to try and make Lloyd forget what happened so as not to traumatize him, and eliminate the risk of Lloyd blowing their cover. Wu leaves Skylor with her child and goes to the distant planet of Dagobah. Before Nya leaves, she tells Skylor that if she is ever in danger, she can help her. Once Skylor is safe, Nya leves with Lloyd.

On Tatooine, Nya takes a break from training Lloyd for 5 years to heal and get money for a house. A fourteen year old Lloyd starts working for a moisture farmer to make some money to help Nya. Lloyd still remembers how he is a Jedi and very vaguely remembers his short time at the Jedi temple, but he has since adapted to his new life. With his new job, there is limited time to train, but Nya tries her best. During the days where Lloyd can train, he uses Kai’s old lightsaber.

12 years after Order 66, a new Imperial Empire is formed, led by Darth Rekka and Lord Garmadon. But there are people who defy it. The Rebel Alliance is formed, led by ex Queen of Naboo, Harumi, who is now 26. In the early days of the Alliance, Skylor joins, wanting to take revenge on Darth Rekka. She tells a young Harumi about Nya, and how Nya can help the Alliance if need be. 

With the help of some Rebel spies, among whom Skylor, and all who died to get the information, Harumi is able to acquire the plans of the Death Star. But on her way back to the base, she is found by Darth Rekka who takes the ship hostage. Aboard the ship, two droids Z4-N3 and PX-41 get the plans and are sent to Tatooine to deliver them to Nya. The droids are captured by jawas and to be sold.

A now 21 year old Lloyd is sent by the farmer he works for to buy droids. He ends up buying Z4-N3 and PX-41. Pix is adamant about getting the plans to Nya, so Pix runs away. Pix gets the plans to Nya just as Lloyd shows up. Lloyd really wants to help out the Alliance, but Nya insists on him staying. Lloyd then runs away with Z4-N3 and Pix, where they find Jay and Cole at a cantina. Jay and Cole agree to help get the plans to Alderaan, where a small rebel base is. 

On Darth Rekka’s ship, Harumi refuses to tell Rekka where the plans are. Darth Rekka knows about the base on Alderaan, so when Harumi refuses to give answers, Alderaan is destroyed by the Death Star, and Harumi is scheduled to be executed.

Just before Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and the droids leave, Nya attempts to stop Lloyd and ends up on Cole and Jay’s ship. Cole, Jay, and Nya have a reunion, believing the other to be dead until now. 

When they get to where Alderaan is supposed to be, it is simply an asteroid field. They see the Death Star and get pulled into it. While aboard, Nya goes to turn off the tractor beam, and Lloyd finds out Harumi is there and goes to save her. The saving is successful, but just as they are about to get onto the ship, Darth Rekka finds Nya and they battle. Rekka ends up killing Nya, but the rest of them get away. 

Back at the Rebel base, Lloyd helps the Alliance blow up the Death Star. He re-forms a relationship with Harumi and for a time, everything is happy. 

Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance has relocated their base to the ice planet Hoth. The Imperial fleet hunts for the new base by sending out probe droids. One of these probe droids crashes on Hoth and Lloyd goes out to investigate it. During the investigation, Lloyd is captured by a wampa and nearly killed. However, he escapes by using the Force. Once outside of the wampa’s cave, Lloyd sees Nya’s force ghost. Nya tells him to go to Dagobah where he will find Wu who will finish his training. Lloyd then succumbs to hypothermia. 

Jay goes out looking for Lloyd when he doesn’t return. He finds Lloyd and manages to keep him alive by keeping him warm in the body of his dead Tauntaun. A rescue party finds them in the morning. 

The probe droid has alerted the Empire of the rebel’s location, and they attack them on Hoth. The rebels are forced to evacuate. Jay, Cole, Harumi, and Z4-N3 escape on  _ Destiny's Bounty _ , but the hyperdrive malfunctions and they stop on an asteroid field. Darth Rekka summons bounty hunters to find the  _ Bounty. _

Lloyd escapes with Pix, and they go to the planet Degobah. Lloyd crashes his ship. He meets Wu, and Wu takes on Lloyd as his apprentice and pulls Lloyd’s X-Wing out of the swamp. Lloyd starts training with Master Wu.

After evading the Imperial fleet, Jay, Cole, Harumi, and Z4-N3 go to Cloud City, which is governed by Jay and Cole’s old friend, Ronin. The bounty hunter simply known as Echo, or Mr. E, tracks down the  _ Bounty _ with Rekka and forces Ronin to hand over the group to the Empire. Rekka uses them to try and bait Lloyd to try and capture him and turn him to the dark side. Lloyd experiences a premonition of Jay, Cole, and Harumi in pain, and against Nya and Wu’s wishes goes to save them. 

Rekka freezes Cole in carbonite. Cole survives and is given to Echo to turn into Master Chen for a reward. Rekka plans to do the same to Jay, but Ronin, who is still loyal to Jay and Harumi, frees them. Echo leaves with only Cole. They fight their way back to the  _ Bounty _ and escape. 

Lloyd fights Darth Rekka. During the battle, Rekka cuts off Lloyd's hand and tries to turn Lloyd, telling him that Garmdon is his father and the dark side runs through him. Rekka tells Lloyd the truth about what really happened at the jedi temple, instead of Nya’s glamorized version. Lloyd feels overloaded with information, Lloyd drops into the air shaft and is ejected beneath the floating city, where he grabs hold of an antenna. He sends out a cry for help with the Force to Harumi, who convinces Jay and Ronin to go back. After Lloyd is brought aboard, they are chased by TIE fighters towards Rekka on his Star Destroyer and find that the  _ Bounty’s  _ hyperdrive has been sabotaged, but Pix reactivates it, allowing them to escape.

Lloyd rejoins the Rebel fleet and his severed hand is replaced with a robotic prosthesis. Ronin and Jay begin their quest to save Cole, as the other rebels watch the  _ Bounty _ depart.

A year after Cole’s capture, Z4-N3 and Pix are sent to crime lord Master Chen’s palace on Tatooine in a trade bargain made by Lloyd to rescue Cole. Disguised as a bounty hunter, Harumi infiltrates the palace under the pretense of collecting the bounty on Jay and unfreezes Cole, but is caught and enslaved. Lloyd soon arrives to bargain for his friends' release, but Chen drops him through a trapdoor to be eaten by a rancor. After Lloyd kills it, Chen sentences him, Cole, and Jay to death by being fed to the Sarlacc, a huge, carnivorous plant-like desert beast. Having hidden his new lightsaber inside PX-41, Lloyd frees himself and his friends, and they battle Chen's men. During the chaos, Mr. E falls into the Sarlacc after Cole inadvertently damages his jetpack, and Harumi strangles Chen to death with her chains. The group then destroy Chen’s sail barge and escape before it explodes.

As the others rendezvous with the Rebel Alliance, Lloyd returns to Dagobah to complete his Jedi training with Wu, whom he discovers is dying from living on Dagobah for so long. Wu confirms that Lord Garmadon is Lloyd's father, before dying and becoming one with the Force. Nya’s Force ghost then tells him that he must face Rekka again to finish his training and defeat the Empire.

The Alliance learns that the Empire has been constructing a second Death Star under the supervision of the Emperor himself. As the station is protected by an energy shield, Cole leads a strike team which includes Lloyd, Harumi and Jay to destroy the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor; doing so will allow the Rebel Fleet to destroy the Death Star. The team uses a stolen Imperial shuttle to arrive undetected, and encounters a tribe of Ewoks, gaining their trust after an initial conflict. Later, Lloyd confides in Harumi, telling her that Garmadon is his father, and that he must confront him. Surrendering to Imperial troops, he is brought before Rekka, and fails to convince his brother to reject the dark side of the Force.

Rekka takes Lloyd to meet the Emperor, who intends to turn him to the dark side, and reveals that his friends and the Rebel Fleet are headed into a trap. On Endor, Cole’s team is captured by Imperial forces, but a counterattack by the Ewoks allows the Rebels to infiltrate the shield generator. Meanwhile, Ronin in the  _ Destiny's Bounty  _ and Admiral Faith lead the rebel assault on the second Death Star, only to find its shield still active, and the Imperial fleet waiting for them.

The Emperor reveals to Lloyd that the Death Star is fully operational and orders the firing of its massive superlaser, destroying a Rebel starship. He then tempts Lloyd to give in to his anger. Lloyd attempts to attack him, but Rekka intervenes and the two engage in a lightsaber duel. Rekka senses that Lloyd has a sister and threatens to turn her to the dark side. Enraged, Lloyd defeats Rekka, severing his prosthetic hand. The Emperor Garmadon entreats Lloyd to kill Rekka and take his place, and rule as father and son, but Lloyd refuses, declaring himself a Jedi like his brother and masters before him. Furious, Garmadon tortures Lloyd with Force lightning. Unwilling to let his brother die, Rekka betrays Garmadon and throws him down a reactor shaft to his death, but is mortally electrocuted in the process. At his brother's request, Lloyd removes Kai’s mask. Kai asks Lloyd to apologize to Mai for him, and tell her he loves her. He asks for forgiveness from Lloyd. The redeemed Kai then dies in Lloyds arms. 

After the strike team destroys the shield generator, Ronin leads a group of Rebel fighters into the Death Star's core. While the Rebel fleet destroys the Super Star Destroyer Executor, Ronin and X-wing fighter pilot Brad Tudabone destroy the Death Star's main reactor, escaping from the station's infrastructure before it explodes. Luke also escapes in a shuttle with his father's body. Lloyd later cremates his brother's body on a pyre before reuniting with his friends. As the Rebels and the galaxy celebrate the Empire's defeat, Lloyd sees the spirits of Wu, Nya, and Kai watching over him.


	2. The Desert Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place years before the prequel era.

**The Desert Planet**

Well. This was great. Just perfect. 

Wu stared at the blinking fuel light of his ship, burning the light into his eyes. Maybe if he stared at it enough it would go away. 

The annoying warning beep signaling the empty tank yelled at Wu as he tore his eyes away from the screen. He had just enough reserve fuel to  _ maybe _ get to a nearby planet or moon. But then again, he was in the outer rim. Sometimes there couldn’t be a planet for light-years. 

“P4,” Wu called up to his droid. “Map out a path to the nearest inhabited planet.” 

P4 whirred in response, pulling up a chart on the screen. 

“Tatooine? Really?” Wu raised his eyebrow. “Didn’t know anything could live on that wasteland.”

Wu started up the engine, jumping to hyperspace, praying that they would make it. The fuel reserve still beeping persistently around him. Wu watched anxiously as the gauge kept dropping significantly.

“C’mon, c’mon.” Wu spoke through clenched teeth. 

The desert planet came into range and Wu pulled out of hyperspace. He felt the slight jostle as they entered the atmosphere. His knuckles were white from clenching the control. 

The warning let out one final, loud beep before the fuel gauge dropped to zero. Wu cursed under his breath. This was going to be a rough landing. 

With all of the strength in his arms, Wu attempted to pull the ship upwards. The sandy ground hurled towards him so quickly, he could almost count the grains of sand. Wu closed his eyes and braced himself for the crash. 

The ship made contact with the ground, the dunescape obliterated in the process. Sand leaked into the cockpit, and Wu tried to regain feeling in his body. He coughed, hastily unbuckling himself. He pushed the window open crawling out and sliding down the wing. Wu fell into the sand, still hacking up a lung. 

Wu took a deep, shuddering breath. At least he was alive. Slowly, he pushed himself off of the sand, trying to stand up. Regaining his balance, he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He sucked in his breath, taking a look at it. Wu gently ran his hands down the stinging vein. He probably broke something. 

He looked back at his ship. The damage wasn’t that bad. His trusty Y-Wing was now sunk into the sand, looking slightly banged up. He could probably find someone to fix it. Now, if only he could find someone. The landscape was barren, not a sign of life in sight. 

“P4?” Wu called out. P4 gave a loud beep in response. 

“Yeah, yeah I heard you.” Wu sighed. “I’ll get us out of here, don’t worry.”

P4 beeped frustrated. Wu rolled his eyes.

“I’m not that bad of a pilot. And it’s your fault for choosing a desert planet.”

P4 let out a defeated whir. 

Wu limped his way to his ship, trying to find something to take the weight off his leg. After finding nothing in reach, Wu put his hand on his lightsaber. Pushing off of the ship, he ignited the blue saber, slicing off part of the side. He then took off his outer robe, wrapping it around the makeshift staff, preventing further cuts from the sharp metal. Wu returned the lightsaber to his belt, leaning on the staff. He stared off into the distance. This could be a long walk.

Wu didn’t know how long he had been trudging along before he came across the small town. Dusk had fallen, and the stars above twinkled. A rare sight for Wu, Coruscant’s light usually blocked them out. The buildings were made out of sandstone, similar to the landscape. He made his way over to a small vendor, who was gathering up his merchandise for the night. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Wu panted, out of breath from the journey. “Is there anywhere I can find a mechanic? Or perhaps a doctor?”

The vendor gave him a disgusted stare and pointed to the right of him. Wu nodded.

“Thank you.” He hobbled in the direction they had pointed. 

When Wu finally made it to the shop, night had completely fallen. Small windows glowed warmly. Wu bit the inside of his cheek and knocked on the door. 

The door swung open. On the other side, a young woman stood. Her soft brown hair was braided and draped over her shoulder. Her clothes were stained with grease and dirt. She gave Wu an impatient stare. 

“Yes?”

Wu shook his head, trying to focus again. 

“Sorry to bother you so late. My ship crashed, and I was wondering if you could help fix it?”

“At this hour?” The woman raised her eyebrow. Wu laughed nervously. The woman looked Wu up and down, noticing his disheveled state. 

“Oh, sorry, I mean in the morning?” The woman gave Wu a slight smile.

“I can see what I can do.” The woman opened the door further and motioned for Wu to come inside. Wu tentatively came in. 

“I saw your leg. I know a little bit of first-aid, I can help patch it up.” She continued. She pointed to a chair next to a table. “Here, sit down.” 

Wu sat and watched as the woman retrieved medical supplies. 

“May I ask your name?” Wu inquired. 

“Misako.” She replied. “Yours?” 

“Wu.” Misako sat in front of him and began the work on his leg.

“So what brings you to Tatooine?” She asked, not looking up. “I mean, not to be rude, but you certainly don’t dress like a local.”

“Well, I was coming back from a mission. Investigating a freighter ship.” Wu winced as Misako began bracing his leg. 

“A mission?” Misako laughed. “What are you, some kind of space ranger?”

“Jedi.” Misako stopped.

“A jedi?” She looked up as Wu nodded. “Wow. Never in my life would I expect to meet two Jedi. I thought I was lucky to meet one.” 

“You have met another Jedi before?” Wu couldn’t help but be curious. Misako nodded.

“He stopped by for a bit, I don’t remember for how long. I only saw him in passing before he left.”

“Ah.” Wu sat back.

Misako finished. She stood up, admiring her work. She offered Wu her hand to help him stand up. For a moment Wu struggled to balance, but once he did, the pain was significantly lower. 

“Thank you Misako.” Wu smiled. 


	3. Fall of the Jedi

The bright city of Coursant twinkled outside, as a light rain tapped against the windows of Jay’s room. He stood next to the window and laughed as little Lloyd chased Cole around with a paper tube “lightsaber”. Lloyd launched himself onto Cole, “stabbing” him in the chest. Cole let out a cry of defeat, dramatically falling onto the floor. 

“I...I have been sleign. Curse you jedi scum!” Lloyd laughed, toppling over onto the floor. Jay walked over to Lloyd, taking a seat next to the kid.

Although the moment was nice, Jay couldn’t help but feel as if something was… off. He shot a look towards Cole as the feeling grew stronger. The usually peaceful Jedi Temple now seemed a little too quiet. Cole looked back at Jay, a worried expression on his face. 

“Lloyd, stay quiet for a minute, okay?” Jay’s voice was calm and steady, the exact opposite of what he was feeling. 

Lloyd nodded, standing up. Cole kneeled behind him, a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. Jay stuck his head out the doorway, not seeing much else beside the dark hallway. He took a step into the hall, immediately feeling more uneasy. His stomach twisted into a tight knot. Jay ignited his lightsaber, feeling slightly safer. Using the Force, Jay closed the door to his room behind him, the hissing sound it made as it closed making him jump.

He started down the hallway. He could hear his heart beating furiously in his chest, the only sound he could hear beside his breathing. Jay’s footsteps echoed off the high walls, and he mentally cursed himself for making so much noise. 

As he walked farther, the silence was broken. Jay paused, he could hear someone else. They were running quickly in his direction. Jay could feel himself start to panic. 

“Hello?” Jay called out. “Who’s there?”

There came no response. Jay could now see a figure at the end of the hallway, shrouded in shadow. 

“Show yourself!” Jay commanded.

“Jay.” The out of breath but familiar voice finally responded. The figure came into view. 

“Master Wu?” Jay turned off his saber, returning it to his belt. Wu’s face was ghostly pale. 

“Where is Lloyd?” Wu’s voice was hushed and panicked.

“My room with Cole. What's wrong-?” Wu pulled Jay by the wrist, running down to his room. 

Wu opened the door, beckoning Cole out.    
  
“We have to go. Quickly. We don’t have much time.” Wu instructed. Cole nodded. He picked up Lloyd, and followed Wu. They ran through the hallways, finding their way to the ship hanger. 

“Master Wu, what's going on?” Jay asked urgently. 

“It's Garmadon. He was the Sith lord. We shouldn’t have trusted him.” Wu helped Jay and Cole into one ship. 

Jay’s brain blanked in shock. 

“Well at least it's only him right?” Cole asked, a bit of hope in his voice. “Kai killed his apprentice on Naboo.”

Wu shook his head sadly. The silence seemed to hang in the air for too long. 

“Kai.” Wu’s voice was barely a whisper. “Kai has betrayed the Jedi.”

Time seemed to stop. Jay could feel his throat closing up, his eyes stung. Jay shook his head, it couldn’t be true. Jay bit his lip, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

“No….” Jay whispered. “No you must have it wrong, I mean this is Kai. Kai! He wouldn’t.. He couldn’t..”

“You have to go.” Wu instructed. He took Lloyd, walking over to his own ship. “You have to get to safety.” 

Cole put his hand on Jay’s shoulder. 

“C’mon zatrap." Cole’s voice cracked. 

They watched as Wu’s ship departed. Jay put his shaking hands on the control panel. He started up the ship, the engines whirring loudly behind him. Just as they were about to take off, Cole tapped Jay on the shoulder. 

“Look.” Cole pointed to the hanger entrance.

A large squadron of clones marched in. Some of them walked over to ships, starting them up. 

“What are they doing here?” Jay wondered aloud. 

They weren’t given much time to think, as their answer came quickly. The clones on the ground started firing at Jay’s ship. Panicking, Jay took off, exiting the hanger.

“WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING AT US?” Jay screamed.

“I don’t know!” Cole replied. He turned to look behind them. Cole sucked in his breath.

“Oh no.” Jay cursed. “What now?”

“We’ve got company.” Cole turned around. “We might want to move faster than this.” 

Jay sped off, leaving Coursants atmosphere. He had gotten out of being shot in space multiple times, he could do it again. The friendly fire shot past them, coming awfully close to hitting the ship. 

“Cole, can you handle the firepower?” Jay called back.

“I can try.” Came the response. 

Jay wondered if he knew the clones shooting at them. He couldn’t help but shake the feeling that he did. He didn’t want to kill any of his friends. Too many emotions piled up inside Jay. He tried to keep up the complex flying pattern through blurry tears. 

The ship was full of fuel, by some miracle, but Jay knew his flying technique would probably drain it before they reached safety. Jay racked his brain, trying to find a way out of this. 

“This would be a lot easier if you could actually hit them!” Jay yelled back angrily. 

“I’m trying, but that's hard when you're SPINNING THE SHIP.” Cole snapped. 

“If you got any better ideas, I’m all ears boulderbrains.” Jay talked through clenched teeth.

Cole stayed quiet for a moment.   
  
“There is a small field of asteroids, about 2 or so lightyears away. They used to be moons, until they got blown up by something.”   
  
“Alright. Asteroid field. How hard can that be?” Jay mumbled sarcastically. 

They made their way to the field, only suffering one casualty to the ship. Jay weaved in and out of the space rocks in complicated maneuvers, the clones still pursuing them.   
  
“I can’t shake ‘em!” Jay called back, fear and frustration in his tone.

“Hold on,” Cole called back. “Keep her steady for a second, will you?”

Jay tried to keep the thought of blowing up out of his head, steadying the ship. He heard the sounds of the blast cannon’s firing, hoping that they would come out of this alive. 

To Jay’s surprise, he heard Cole let out a large whoop. 

“I GOT ‘EM!” Jay smiled.    
  
“Nice!” He reached behind him, giving Cole a high-five.   
  


The silence returned quickly to the ship, the adrenaline rush now gone. Reality would hit the crew like a freighter, the quiet now weighing the air like a humid fog.    
  
“We should probably hide out for a bit.” Cole sighed. “I’m guessing they're not going to be happy we blew up some of their friends.”   
  
“Yeah.. right.” Jay agreed.

They made their way over to one of the asteroids. Jay parked the ship in a small cave, just big enough for it to fit. He switched the engines off, keeping the ship running. He didn’t exactly want to freeze in the middle of space.

There is no sound in space. It's one big vacuum that sucks up everything, heat, light, noise. Most people would be surprised to find how quiet it is. Jay had been in space thousands of times, he loved flying ships. But he had never heard the deafening silence of space before. He had never taken a moment to do so. There was almost always someone yelling at him, the sound of blast cannons going off, the hum of the engines. Not this time. 

Jay wrapped his arms around himself. He was no longer holding back the sobs. Everything was wrong, and he didn’t understand it. Why would Kai do this? Why didn’t he see it coming?

Well, he had. He did notice the shift in Kai’s personality. Kai had grown quiet and somber. He was secretive, and Jay hadn’t really seen him in a few weeks. But why didn’t he ask Kai what was wrong? Why didn’t he do something? Kai had betrayed the Jedi and Jay didn’t do anything. This was his fault, it had to be. 

“Jay?” Cole reached over the back of Jay’s seat, his hand on Jay’s back.

“Why?” Was all Jay could get out. Cole stayed quiet for a while.

“I… I don’t know.” Cole sat back in his seat. 

“I just wish… I could’ve done something.” Jay sighed. “Why didn’t I do something?”

“Hey, no. Don’t think like that, this isn’t your fault.” Cole had turned around once more.

“But what if it is? Kai is.. was my friend. I should have done something.” Jay buried his face in his hands.

“He was my friend too. I don’t think we could have done anything, Jay.” 

“I just…” Jay's voice was cut off. Something was wrong. Jay could hear Cole sit up behind him, he must have sensed it too. 

The Force connects all living things, and the Jedi could sense when there was a death in the Force. Jay had felt this before, but never like this. He could feel it, the cries of voices being silenced. The deaths of hundreds weighing on their hearts, as heavy as a sun. The Jedi had fallen. 

“No…” Cole’s voice turned angry, he struck the side of the ship with his fist. “No!”

“Wu, Lloyd.” Jay put a hand to his mouth. “Nya….” 

The emptiness of space seemed to leak into the ship. It was like someone had torn a part of Jay out, leaving him to bleed out on the ground. He shuttered, trying to breath through dry sobs. This couldn’t be how it ended. This couldn’t be how his friends, his family died. Jay dug his nails into his palm, trying and failing to ground himself. He couldn’t help but laugh, Master Wu would have scolded him for having such connections with people. 

The hours dragged by, and the crying stopped. The ship once again grew silent. Jay could see the twinkling stars from outside the cave. When he was little, he had wanted to visit all of the stars and see their beauty and grace up close. He found himself falling back into that fantasy, as he closed his eyes, imagining flying away from everything. 

“We’re alone now, aren’t we?” Cole’s voice broke the silence. 

“I guess we are.”


	4. Kai and Skylor

Skylor watched with a growing smile on her face as the ships made their way back to the Jedi temple. She held her breath as they parked, waiting. Kai opened the entrance, swinging out of his ship with a boyish attitude. Skylor laughed, running over to the ship. Kai caught her eye, giving her a warm smile. Skylor caught up with Kai, giving him a small hug. 

“You're alive.” Skylor looked behind Kai. “And your ship’s not a wreck. For once.”

Kai rolled his eyes. 

“Ha ha. I’m glad to see you too.” 

“Kai!!” Kai turned to see Lloyd running down the hanger at superhuman speeds.

“Hey Lloyd!” Kai knelt down to Lloyd level. Lloyd latched onto Kai, giving him the biggest hug a nine year old could. Kai laughed, ruffling Lloyd's hair. “How have you been buddy?”

“Great!” Lloyd smiled widely. “I did really well during training with Master Nya, and Master Wu said that maybe I could build a lightsaber! Guess what color I’m going to make it?”   
  
“Hmmm.” Kai took his time answering. By the time he spoke again, Lloyd was practically shaking with excitement. “What color Lloyd?”

“Green! Just like your’s Kai!” Lloyd smiled proudly. 

“That’s awesome, buddy!” Kai gave Lloyd a high five. “I’ll meet up with you in a bit okay?” 

Kai stood up, giving Lloyd one final pat on the head. 

“Yes! Then I can show you my new Jedi moves!” Lloyd ran back down the hanger. Kai chuckled, shaking his head.

“He loves you so much.” Skylor sighed. “He wouldn’t stop talking about you when you were away.” 

“He’s a good kid. I just hope I can train him okay.” Kai looked back at Skylor. The two started walking down the long hallways, reaching Kai’s room. At Skylor’s request, they stood on the balcony, watching the world of Coruscant go by. Skylor leaned into Kai, as they watched the city fade into night. 

“I missed you.” Skylor leanded up, kissing Kai on the corner of his mouth. 

“I missed you too.” Kai pulled Skylor into a kiss. They held onto each other for a long moment before they broke away.

“It’s been so boring here without you blowing up something.” Skylor rested her head on Kai’s chest. 

“I didn’t mean to blow up the droid, no one should have trusted me to fix it. That was on them.” Kai smiled as Skylor laughed.

Skylor pulled away from the embrace, looking Kai in the eyes. Kai’s expression changed to worried.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Skylor smiled, looking down. “Kai, I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Kai’s face broke into a smile. “Skylor are you serious?” 

Skylor nodded. Kai let out a happy laugh, pulling her into a tight hug. Tears of joy slipped down the young couple’s faces, the last warm rays of sun peeking out over the tall buildings. 

“But Sky, the Jedi order, how are we supposed-” Skylor put her finger over Kai’s mouth. 

“We’ll figure that out eventually, I promise. But for now, let's just share this moment. There has been too much death. For once, we can celebrate life.” Skylor gave Kai a sad smile. 

Kai nodded, pulling Skylor back into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers. Kai looked out, unable to chase away the anxiety. Skylor was usually right, and he trusted her. But what if something happened? He sighed, closing his eyes. The war sun had gone, leaving the two cold. Kai steadied himself. He had fought in wars, surely this couldn’t be too hard. 


End file.
